The Cure
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Sequel To The True Creature Of The Night; Are Beast Boy & Starfire Ready, More Importantly Can They Still Be Happy


**The Teen Titans Are Not Owned By Me**

_**Prologue: Not Too Long Ago Starfire Was Bitten By A Vampire, And The Only Way That Beast **__**Boy Can still be with her was to make an unwilling sacrifice, then he and the Titans confronted a **__**Werewolf named Adonis, but with the Vampire Still On The Loose, Could this be the day they**__**Finally have the Cure? **_

**Present Day:**

Beast Boy & Starfire were making their way to the Lab, when they started hearing Shrieks of Bloody Murder coming from inside And To Their surprise strapped to a bed was the Vampire That caused the madness in the First Place.

"So You Finally Caught him" Beast Boy Said with a smirk

"How Were You able to apprehend him" Starfire Asked

"It Wasn't Easy" Cyborg Answered with a Cold sweat as he & Robin began to tell the story of how They captured It.

_**Flashback:**_

"**Okay Titans, It's Been almost 12.5 Hours since the blood bank was reopened, No Doubt the ****Same Vampire was hiding out here after closing" Robin Explained everything as the Titans ****Ventured into the Newly remodeled Blood Bank**

"**So To Make sure we don't Have another incident like before, we need to stay together" ****Robin suggested as he, Cyborg & Raven trekked across the bank.**

**All of a sudden there were sounds of glass beakers breaking, and when they arrived at the ****Scene of the disturbance they saw him, the minute the Vampire saw the Titans he began to ****Strike.**

**The Titans Ducked Out of the way, and when he came charging at them again Raven ****& Cyborg Gave it all they got, and at the Very last second Robin's upgraded Flash Bombs**

**Knocked him unconscious, This was the perfect opportunity to lock him up in one of Cy's ****Special cages and return him to the Tower**

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow" Was all beast boy could say

"And Once We Brought back to the Tower we strapped him up real tight to make sure he Doesn't escape" Robin said

"Now It's Time to work on the Cure Robin's Been Planning, So I Think It's Best That You wait In the other Room" Cyborg Suggested

* * *

Hours Have passed since Robin, Cy & Raven Began to work on the cure, it was a little something Inspired by Batman when he Used it to Save Gotham City From Dracula.

Meanwhile in the next room Beast Boy & Starfire began to think about what they're about to Go through

"Beast Boy, Are You sure we should go Through with this" Starfire Asked with concern

"We Have to Star, Cause if even if the cure doesn't work, I'm sure we'll still have each other" Beast Boy Softly replied as he Gave Starfire a Hug.

"It's Time" Raven pronounced

The Two Titans Went In Hands Held Together, Hoping For The Best Once They & The Vampire were given the Anesthetic, Robin Approached with 3 Injectors made Of the Formula Batman used to save the Lost Ones

"I Hope This Works" Robin Said As he began to inject the antidote

Three Hours Later, Beast Boy, Starfire and the Victim were wide awake and full of life

"Hey I'm Cured" the Patient shouted with unbridled joy

"So Are We, HA-HA!" Beast Boy Happily replied

"How Glorious" Starfire Cried Out as she hugged Beast Boy with Tears Streaming Down her eyes

"Well Done Robin, Batman Would Be Proud" Cyborg complemented On The Successful Cure

"Thanks" He Replied

* * *

The Next Morning Beast Boy Made His Way To The Rooftop to enjoy the one thing he wasn't able To enjoy since he became A Vampire… The Sunrise

"Good Morning" Starfire said as she walked up to join Beast Boy

"It sure is" Beast Boy replied and followed by testifying "It's those Mornings that make you wanna Say it's great to be alive"

"It Is" Starfire replied as she wrapped herself next to Beast Boy

As They Gazed at the rising sun, they hugged each other knowing that their Love & Friendship Stood by them during their Days as Vampires

Now they have a new life waiting for them as the Sunrise signaled the Start of A New Day

* * *

_**What A Way To End A Saga, Read & Review**_


End file.
